Memories
by kt2785
Summary: She remembered his touch. He had rough hands, but surprisingly his touch had been gentle. She remembered how he made her feel. But they were just memories. Skate. Oneshot. Rated M.


She remembered his touch. He had rough hands, but surprisingly his touch had been gentle. She remembered how he made her feel. But they were just memories.

Memories. Walking through the trees. Her heart was pounding even before he asked her for 'just one little kiss'. She saw him on his knees defeated almost. He had been tortured. It was the moment that made her realize what kind of human being Jack could be. Maybe he wasn't as much of a hero as everyone thought. But then again, Sawyer was making Shannon suffer.

"So I'm here," she said. "Where is it?"

He wanted a kiss. Was he serious? Of course he was. She knew he wasn't lying. But for some reason, instead of finding herself completely disgusted by it, she almost was ready and willing. It wasn't that she had any feelings for him, but she was curious to see what it was like to kiss him. It was risky. He was a bad boy, and definitely intriguing. Kneeling in front of him she knew she'd be in control of the kiss. She closed her eyes. She tried to think of someone else. Tom…maybe Kevin…no, Jack…John Locke, anyone but this belligerent jerk who was pretty much forcing her to kiss him. But as soon as she started leaning forward her head went blank. Their mouths touched. His mouth was opened and his tongue was trying to sneak in. She closed her lips. His lips ensnared hers. She wouldn't open her eyes, but all she could think about was his mouth. She opened her mouth again, this time wider, knowing full well what would happen. His tongue touched her lips first. Their tongues touched. She tried to back away, but at the same time wanted more. He was able to pull her tongue into his mouth. She wanted his hands to be untied because she knew what he could be doing with them. She backed away and gasped softly. They locked eyes. He was trapped there. She could have done anything. She could have kissed him again. Part of her wanted to, but then he started speaking. He didn't have it. The kiss was for nothing. But it wasn't exactly for nothing, because she then she craved him. Craved his touch. Lust. But then the lust quickly turned to compassion, which in time turned to love.

She had to wait. She waited a while before being able to kiss him again. It was 2 and a half months later before she kissed him again. It was entirely different situation, although they were captured, so maybe not entirely different for Sawyer. He came toward her. She was exhausted. Barely holding herself up with her pick axe. His chest was shining. He grabbed her forcefully, and slammed his lips against hers. She kissed him back. This time it was her to push her tongue into his mouth first. His hands were against the back of her neck. Holding her there gently. His strong hands again. Strong hands with a gentle touch. He backed away from her first. Her eyes flittered open and she looked at him in awe. He smiled at her. A reassuring smile and then all hell broke loose.

That night was different. She had thought about his kisses before, but this was different. She thought about him kissing her. Slamming her against the cage bars. Loving her. His mouth moving down her body. She could feel herself shaking and waiting. Her mouth was dry. She tried to swallow to get more saliva. A soft moan escaped her lips. He ran his hands down her body. He sucked softly at her lips. He pushed her dress up over her hips…she gasped softly and then; **Clank…Warning! Clank…Warning! Clank…zap! **Sawyer playing with the fish biscuit button.

The third time came from protection. She wanted to try to leave these damn cages. She wanted to save Sawyer. Jack wasn't going to do it, so she would have to. Kate was beginning to believe in the 'every man for himself' thing. They would escape. She had to get him away from the man who wanted so desperately to kill him. Sawyer wanted to protect her. He wanted to keep her safe. It wasn't because he wanted to lie to her, but he wanted to keep her from giving up.

She shoved him as hard as she could. He stumbled backward. She was so angry that she couldn't see straight. They had been terrified for 3 days straight. She thought that he was on her side. But then he said it. He whispered it softly. "I wanted you to believe that we had a damn chance." She wanted to cry. She knew now how much he cared for her. She put her hands on his cheeks and hand to stand up on her tippy toes to reach him. She kissed him softly. She opened her mouth. He didn't move his tongue this time, and neither did she. She her hands automatically went against the back of his head. She pressed her mouth against his lips harder and then backed away, feeling the tears beginning to actually stream down her cheeks. She moved her hands from his cheeks and put them against his chest. She went back to standing flat on her feet and let out a soft sob. She put her face against his chest, feeling his heart beat. It was beating faster by the minute. When he asked "what was that for?", she lied. She told him that she didn't know…but she knew why. She kissed him because she had been aching to kiss him again. She wasn't even sure why she responded at all. She should have just kissed him again. But she sobbed another "I don't know" when he looked at her.

There it was again. His gentle calloused hands against her cheeks. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. He spun them around. She braced herself because she knew he would push her up against the bars, but he put his hand against the bar first so that she wasn't slammed into them. This simple gesture, not wanting to hurt her even for a second during the heat of the moment. He moved his arm out of the way and pushed against her gently. She could feel the cool steal against her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. She could have stayed like that the rest of the night, but instead he pulled away. He looked at her shocked that she would be so eager to kiss him that way. She kept her hands against his neck, and then smiled just slightly. She moved her hands down to unbutton his shirt, careful to continue touching him the whole time. She only had two buttons to unbutton, but it seemed like an eternity. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and he quickly moved out of it. She ran her hands down his neck and chest and smiled again. This time a wide smile. He didn't smile. He pushed her hands up over her head and ran his fingertips down her arms and body slowly. He was just barely touching her, but it sent a fire through her. He was looking at her like no one ever had. He didn't want to go too fast or do something wrong, but tonight, he couldn't do anything wrong. She looked at him, didn't want this to end. He looked down at her body, but not in a perverted, disgusting way. He was looking at her with love and adoration. He stood close, breathing on her. She breathed heavily back, waiting for his lips against hers again. He leaned in slowly. So slowly, but she didn't lean toward him. Instead she waited. His lips touched hers. They both pressed against each other. She used her tongue and he quickly backed away and pulled her shirt up over her head. It briefly got caught on her hair, but Sawyer tossed it to the side and wrapped his arms around her again. He lifted her up off the ground and she smiled at him again. He set her back down. She stumbled slightly backwards to his cement slab. She sat down and he leaned over her and kissed her deeper. She gasped for air and he looked down at her. He ran his hands over her chest, just above her breasts. She shook slightly and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed her lips. His tongue was in her mouth and then he stopped.

"What?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he shook his head. He kissed her again and she reached between them and unzipped his pants. They were both breathing heavily. Sawyer unzipped Kate's pants slowly. He pulled her pants down and she kicked them off the rest of the way, avoiding kicking Sawyer. He looked down at her and groaned softly when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear.

"They burned my clothes," she whispered.

"They didn't give you any underwear?" he asked softly.

"Are you complaining?" she inquired with a smirk.

"Hell no," he shook his head. She pulled him down on top of her. Her breath was in his ear. She wasn't saying anything, but she was begging him for more. She could feel him against his pants. He looked down at her again and then closed his eyes. He kissed her lips and then pulled them gently with his teeth. She let out a soft moan. He maneuvered out of his pants, but only enough. He lowered down and she gasped softly. She closed her eyes and licked her lips. He moved in soft, long strokes. She felt their stomachs touching. She wanted to be closer. Always closer. She held on to his back and pulled him closer. She held on for dear life, almost as if she was afraid of him leaving mid thrust. She kissed his lips and moaned softly. He kissed her down her neck and down her chest, then back to her mouth. He still moved slowly and then stopped. She came and then he did. She wasn't even out of breath. She looked at him and then curled up next to him.

"Do you want your clothes," he whispered and handed her her pants. She shook her head and curled up against his chest. His arms went around her easily. He reached over, keeping one hand on her back. She felt his shirt come around her bottom. She smiled at him. He ran his hand over her back and down her bottom. He was totally trying to cop a feel, but after what they just did, it didn't matter. She wouldn't sleep. She just wanted to lay in his strong, but gentle arms.

The next kiss, wasn't Kate's proudest moment. She wanted to be wanted. She saw Jack with Juliet. She knew the way that Sawyer would make her feel. Sawyer would make her feel like she was the only woman on the planet. She ducked into his tent. She didn't know what to expect, but it didn't surprise her that he was reading. Even with those damn glasses that were way too big for his face he looked so sexy. His shirt was partially unbuttoned. She hated that he always wore his shirts with only 2 or 3 buttons done. Hell, she loved it. But it tempted her. She came toward him. He moved his arms out of the way, almost inviting her in. She walked between his legs.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. She laid down quickly putting her hand on his bare chest.

"Shut up and don't talk," she said. She didn't even know why she was being so forceful, but she had a feeling Sawyer wouldn't mind. She kissed his lips. He kissed her back, but then she moved away and started kissing his neck and collarbone. She could feel the dampness on her cheeks. She breathed out and tried not to sniffle, but it was too late.

"You cryin'?" he asked as he pushed her away.

"I said shut up," she responded. He was worried about her, but if she grinded against him hard enough, he wouldn't care. She pulled his shirt opened the rest of the way. She kissed down his chest and down his abs. He moaned and sat up quickly pulling her attention back to his lips. He murmured something that sounded like "you got it", but she couldn't be too sure. She wasn't paying attention. He put his mouth over hers and began kissing her. Sucking on her lips and tongue. She kissed her back just as vigorously. He had his hands on her hips. It was always a sensitive spot, but her shirt had come up slightly so the skin was exposed. She let out a breath and pushed him to lay back down. He kept his hands on her hips for a couple seconds before running them down her thighs then back up her body and through her hair. He couldn't keep his hands off her. He put his hands back on her hips. They both moaned and tried to get air, but neither of them wanted to stop kissing. The moment was about needing each other. Needing touch and comfort. Kate thought about how gentle Sawyer had been back at the cages, and she wanted to see what he could really do with all his womanizer ways. She unzipped his pants and continued to grind against him, managing to keep their lips and tongues touching the entire time. She let out a moany breath and didn't look at him. He kept trying to say something. She thought maybe he was saying "I love you." But she couldn't be sure. She kept kissing him. Kissing his mouth. She pulled her pants down. He kept trying to roll them over, but she wouldn't let him. She kept in control. She moaned softly and raised her hips and lowered down on top of her.

"You're so hard," she whispered into his ear. He groaned, but didn't say anything, almost as if he was afraid to talk. She put her mouth over his again so it was a good thing he didn't try to talk. "Hmm, I love this."

She grinded her hips and he moaned loudly, keeping his hands on her hips. She stated moving faster and harder. He kept in time with her and looked at her.

"Fuck me," she said.

"What?" he asked. She flipped them over quickly and pulled him toward her.

"Fuck me," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me. Like those other women."

"What-" he began.

"Don't say what again," she replied. "Just fuck me as hard as you can."

He started moving faster. She moaned softly

"James," she breathed. "Tell me you want me."

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me-"

"I want you," he interrupted. He moved faster and she let out a sharp squeal. He kissed her lips and came. She came too, and then looked at him with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked. She didn't even know why she had asked it. It wasn't anything she was worried about.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered. He kissed her lips and she sat up. "You leavin'?"

She looked down at him and smiled weakly. She put her shirt on and shook her head.

"I'm just-" she started. He nodded and handed her her pants. She pulled them on and left the tent.

She didn't sleep that night. She was in her tent and couldn't fall asleep. She was thinking about Sawyer sleeping all by himself. She could have stayed, but she never stayed anywhere. The fact that Sawyer was so understanding almost made things worse.

The next day, Sawyer confronted her. It made her feel bad. She knew that it wasn't necessarily his intention, but then again maybe it was. But that night they played the game again. This time, surprisingly it was Sawyer to come to her. She was sitting on the beach watching the fire. She looked up when she felt him walk behind her.

"Hey," she said.

"I can see your underwear," he murmured. "They're black."

She couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. She pulled her shirt down in the back, but it didn't really help. He sat down next to her and sighed softly.

"So what'd you do the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Felt like shit if you must know," she answered.

"Why, cuz of what I said?" he mumbled.

"A little," she said. He glared at her and she shook her head. "Ok…fine, yeah, because of what you said."

"I didn't-" he sighed. "If you didn't come into my tent because of Jack, then why did you? Why were you so-"

"Because I'm a bitch," she interrupted. "I…I saw Jack. I guess I just-I wanted to feel wanted. Just for a couple hours I wanted to be-"

"Just don't let it happen again," he smirked, trying to make light of it, even though Kate knew, that the smile was just a farce. "Like I said Freckles, all you gotta do is ask. I couldn't ever be in the position to turn _you_ down."

She half smiled at him and leaned forward. She pressed her lips to his.

"So," he began. "I'm gonna go up to my tent. Come or don't. But FYI, I'd love some company."

He raised his eyebrows. Kate laughed again and shook her head.

"Are you comin'?" he asked.

"It'll have to be a surprise," she smiled. She stood up and walked back to her tent. She laid down and looked at the ceiling of her tent. She closed her eyes. She saw Sawyer smiling at her. She sighed softly and stood up. She walked carefully across the sand. She ducked inside and Sawyer was waiting. He wasn't reading. He looked at her with a smile.

"I was hoping you'd show up," he whispered. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back and then looked at her. "Freckles?"

"You give good hugs," she said somewhat stupidly. She shook her head and sighed softly. "I'm sorry James."

"I'm not," he said, shaking his head.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it doesn't matter," he shook his head. "I don't care if you use me Kate. It's just a way I can be near you."

She thought he would try to kiss her, but he didn't. She reached forward and took his hand.

"You wanna be near me?" she whispered.

"I always want to be near you Freckles," he answered. She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly and gently. He ran his hand through her hair and backed away. She took a soft breath of air and looked at him.

"Now what?" she whispered.

"Well, I take it that you didn't just come in here to look at my dimples," he smiled. She smiled too and looked at him. She didn't lean forward, but he took her hand and pulled her closer. She rested her head against his. He puckered his lips and kissed her quickly. He kissed her a couple more times gently. He rested his hands on her waist. She felt like a teenager again trying to experiment with Tom. It was very similar to what Tom did the first time they kissed, only Tom was shaking, and Sawyer was confident.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. He didn't back away. He laid them both down. She looked up at him and he smiled at her.

* * *

When Sawyer told her that he hoped she wasn't pregnant, she should have understood…but for some reason, she was hoping he was wrong. The idea of being a mom was scary. The idea of doing it all alone was even worse, but she knew if she was pregnant…she knew Sawyer would help her. Sawyer wouldn't make her do it all alone.

She was in her house after finding out that Miles knew exactly who she was. She was most certainly going to jail if she returned. Locke told her to be gone by tomorrow. She felt it. She got up and went to the bathroom. Blood. She was used to it. It happened each month. It wasn't anything new. But this month it was different. She quickly stood up and got into the shower. She let the water run over her. Absolving her of her sins. The way she treated Sawyer. She let the water which was at first still stained with blood run down the drain and wash away from her. She had to let go. Let go of the baby she knew she would never have. A baby she wasn't meant to have. She didn't want to be pregnant, but the idea in her head became something comfortable. The raw passion she and Sawyer had shared in the cage, and then again in his tent, twice…it could have very well resulted in a baby. She ran her hands over her stomach. There was no baby. Nothing for her to worry about. Nothing for Sawyer to worry about. She was empty. She wanted to feel better. She didn't think about it before getting out of the shower and running her hands through her hair. She went to Sawyer and Hurley's house. Hurley came to the door and smiled at her.

"He's back in his room," Hurley said, before Kate could say anything.

"Thanks Hurley," she smiled and began walking.

"Hey, uh, Kate," he said.

"Yeah," she turned around.

"Sawyer's sorry," he said.

"What?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"He's sorry about telling you he hopes you're not pregnant," he replied.

"What?" she said again.

"I know I'm not really supposed to know," he murmured. "He was standin' in the kitchen…the day before you guys came. He was all sad. He said you were freaked out about maybe being pregnant, and then you got mad at him because he said 'let's hope you're not'. But he-"

"I'm not mad at him Hurley," Kate shook her head.

"I know," Hurley smirked. "You came here, didn't you? He didn't think you would. He loves you Kate."

"I know," she whispered and nodded.

"Y'know-I can leave-" he began.

"It's ok Hurley," Kate chuckled. "You don't have to leave. You have nothing to worry about."

She walked into the room completely believing what she was saying. She had no intention of doing anything with Sawyer tonight. But that wasn't exactly the truth. She walked toward him. Him and his damn boxers. Couldn't he at least wear a shirt when he's around Hurley? Of course not. She sat down on the bed. Hearing him talk about protecting her, keeping her safe. She knew it was all true. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She wanted to kiss him. She didn't know why she was hesitating. Possibly because she knew where it would leave. She knew where it always lead. She kissed his lips. And he kissed her back. He pulled her toward him. He wanted her. They laid down. Sawyer kissed down her neck and then started unzipping her pants. She let him. She let him continue kissing her, making her feel this way. She wanted him so badly. She moaned softly. He laid down on top of her and started for her underwear. She felt him growing hard.

"Wait," she whispered.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I just-" she started crying. She didn't even know why she was crying. She didn't want no damn baby. She didn't want a kid. She sobbed softly.

"Kate?" he asked. "Kate what happened?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "I'm going to jail. I'm going-I'm going to jail."

"What?" he asked.

"When I got down there to talk to Miles…he told me he knew me…I'm wanted for murder James, I'm not going to get out of it."

He closed his eyes and sighed softly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her the rest of the night. It felt nice knowing he was trying to keep his promise. He was keeping her safe. Protecting her. She felt protected.

When she woke up in the morning, she was over it. No more tears. She turned toward Sawyer. She kissed his face. She kissed his lips to wake him up. He kissed her back and flipped them over. She had just wanted to kiss. She didn't want anything else, but she knew that she had tempted him by rolling on top of him.

She walked away from him.

Their next kiss would be their last. Their last kiss. If Kate had known she would have held on for longer. When she heard him whispering in her ear she could hardly hear him or understand what he was saying. She didn't know what it was all about. All that mattered was that he had a daughter. A daughter who it seemed like he didn't even know. Maybe that was his reason for being so happy she wasn't pregnant. Maybe since he missed out on his daughter's life, he didn't know if he'd be around for "their" baby. Their non-existent baby. He held on to her face and kissed her. He ran his hand over her cheek as he kissed her lips. His tongue in her mouth one last time. His tongue sliding across her teeth. She didn't care that Jack was watching them, but as she kissed him back she didn't know where to put her hands. He backed away and he was gone.

* * *

It was 3 years ago and she could still taste the stale Dharma beer on Sawyer's lips. It had been a month and a half since she had returned. A month and a half since they lost Juliet. She didn't think about that. She would only wonder about the next time their lips could touch. Would they ever kiss again? She knew that he wouldn't be over Juliet for a long time. She didn't know how to comfort him. She had never seen him this way. When he returned from the trek in the jungle with Locke, he had been a zombie…but this was different. This was different. Seeing him with emotion was almost too much for Kate to handle. She hadn't ever seen him cry that way. She could feel her heart breaking for him.

She thought about different scenarios that could possibly cause them to kiss again. It would be months, maybe years before Sawyer would be able to kiss her. Maybe even never again. The thought of never kissing Sawyer ever again was not a good thought. She closed her eyes. He was standing over her. Like she had been 3 years ago. As he stood she knew what he was there for. He leaned down and kissed her. He didn't say anything. Just kissed her. But it was only a thought. It wouldn't happen. He wasn't ready.

That wouldn't be the way. She didn't want to be the rebound. She didn't want him to use her. Although that's what she had done. That's what she would do. So she couldn't judge him for it. It would be perfectly reasonable.

Their camp was gone. There was nothing left but the remnants of a camp. All the tents were knocked down. Possibly from strong winds or maybe even just the rain. Maybe the boar had come and made homes here. It was sad to see their camp in such disarray. It was a place they once called home. She walked toward her tent. There was nothing left of her tent. Something in the sand caught her eye. She quickly went to her knees and picked it up. It was Tom's plane. She looked at it and shook her head.

"Whatdya got there?" Sawyer said softly.

"A memory," she whispered.

"Hmm, me too," he murmured. He handed it to her. The cassette tape. She flipped it over in her hands. She didn't need to look at the name on it.

"Where was this?" she whispered.

"In the sand over there," he said, pointing to a spot near her tent.

"I lost it," she said. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's a cassette tape Kate," he shook his head. "Nothing else…just a damn tape. A tape you can't even play-"

"Well I didn't mean to leave it here," she replied. "Just like I didn't mean to leave Tom's plane."

"There were plenty of times I wanted to come back here," he mumbled.

"Why?" Kate asked softly.

"To remember you," he sighed. "I know it makes me a horrible person. I should never have-I was with Juliet. I shouldn't have-"

"Well, I was with Jack," she shrugged. "Doesn't mean I didn't think about you."

He half chuckled.

"We should get back," he whispered. "Everyone will wonder where we got off to."

They walked back to the village together. It was almost dark when they got there. Sawyer was living in his house. His house with Juliet. Kate was living in her house too.

"Want me to walk you home?" he asked. She chuckled softly and shook her head.

"It's 2 houses," she whispered. "I think I'll make it."

He let out a breath and shook his head. "Goodnight," he mumbled.

"Night," she whispered. She walked into her house and shut the door.

When she went into her bedroom she thought about the life she should have had with Jack. The life she could have had with Sawyer. She remembered his words about playing house. She wondered what would have happened if she had stayed that day. She wondered what would happen if she could actually tell Sawyer she loved him. What might have been. He would have followed her into _their_ house. They would get into bed together. He would kiss her goodnight. Maybe make love to her. Run his hands against her skin. She missed his hands. His strong but gentle hands. She fell asleep alone.

In the morning when she got up she heard movement on her porch. She opened the door, finding Jack pacing back and forth on the porch.

"Jack?" she asked. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I uh," he began. "Sawyer slept out on the dock again. It's the 3rd time this week. I just thought-"

"Are you really worried about him?" Kate asked.

"No," he answered honestly. "But I knew you would be."

"Thanks," she whispered. She left the house and walked down the dock slowly. She stepped toward him and sat down next to him. His eyes were still closed but she knew he was awake.

"You alright?" she asked. He mumbled and sat up.

"Yeah," he said. "Neck's kinda stiff."

"Why aren't you sleeping in your bed?" she asked. "It might be more comfortable."

"I can't sleep there Kate," he shook his head. "I know it's been a month, and I should just get over it already, but-"

"That isn't what I was going to say," she replied. "I don't think you should be over her yet. It's only been a month."

"Thanks," he sighed.

"Do you remember sitting here a month ago with me?" she asked. "When you were talking about some of us meant to be alone?"

"Yeah," he mumbled. "Course I remember."

"Well I think it's bullshit," she said.

"Thanks," he scoffed.

"No," she shook her head. "I mean…I don't want to be alone. I don't think you do either. And if you don't want to be alone, then you don't have to be. I'm not asking you anything-I'm just saying…we can be friends. I can be here for you."

"Why would you do that?" he asked softly.

"Why did I go back to the beach with you yesterday?" she replied. "Because I care about you James. I care about you."

"Well I don't exactly want your help Kate," he said.

"What was that last night then?" she asked. "You-"

"I know," he sighed. "It was-a mistake. You're not-"

"I came back for you James," she said suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"I know," she closed her eyes and shook her head. "I know that I shouldn't be telling you this, but-"

He looked at her. They were sitting on the end of the dock. Much like when he threw Juliet's ring into the ocean.

"I know that you're not over Juliet," she whispered. "Maybe you never will be. And maybe I'm a horrible person for even beginning to tell you this, while you're still in love with her, but-I came back for you."

"Well what about Claire?" he asked. "I thought you-"

"I thought so too," she nodded. "I told myself over and over that I came back because of Claire. Because I wanted it to be about Claire. Especially when I got here, and realized that you didn't need me at all. I came back here because I needed you. But…it doesn't matter anymore. The only person you ever needed was her."

"You don't know anything," he mumbled. He got up and walked down the dock. He was walking angrily. She could hear the anger in his steps. She wondered what had made him so mad. She thought she was just trying to understand him. She wouldn't go after him. Not this time.

It was nearly 3 months later. It hadn't been brought up again. Their conversation at the end of the dock. Things got back to normal. They talked, but never about Claire, never about Juliet. They were both gone. Even though it was never talked about, Kate often thought about it. She wondered if she had been wrong to tell him. She wondered if she should have kept it to herself.

She stopped wondering about their next kiss. She knew there wouldn't be a next kiss. She accepted it. He would be with Juliet forever. He would let himself be alone. She let herself just be his friend. She was ok with it.

She looked outside and saw Sawyer coming toward her house. She opened the door before he got there. He looked at her and she backed away slightly.

"You were wrong Kate," he whispered.

"About?" she asked. "James, what are you talking about?"

"You said the only person I ever needed was her," he mumbled. "Do you really need me Kate?"

He still hadn't called her Freckles. It was driving her absolutely crazy that he hadn't called her Freckles yet. It had been 5 months of him calling her Kate. 5 months.

"Yes," she whispered. "I need you."

"Well, I need you too Freckles," he whispered. He stepped toward her and kissed her softly and slowly. She looked at him and took a breath.

"James-I-" she began.

"Shut up," he said softly. He kissed her again.

"I love you," she finished.

"I love you too," he answered.

**A/N: Please Review!!!**


End file.
